solo_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
World Four
Note: This page and all characters within that are mine may not be editted or used without my permission. Contact me on my message wall if you wish to use them. Any characters related to other characters already existing on this wiki or off of it are entirely coincidental and I am not copying others (this is my first hour on the wiki). Also, any information this page or relating to World Four may be subject to random changes of storyline, characters, etc. World Four is a pocket universe hidden in an unknown location. It contains many characters and creature superhuman in nature. The superpowered beings usually gained their powers from the Facility, a testing complex deep underground, the technobiological pathogen, or many other causes. Characters of World Four *Shadowforth A lich by scientific means (neural infusion), Shadowforth is intitially the cause of all cellular and biological abilities. The Facility? Shadowforth's state inspired scientists to experiment. The Plague? Shadowforth released the core pathogen that caused an international catastrophe. He is the master of cells, organic matter, biological material. *Ingro A subject to Shadow Alpha experiments, Ingro has a special aptitude for mimicking cellular abilities. He has naturally enhanced senses, and he wears medical bandages wrapped around his arms and completely around his head, obscuring all natural features. *Strain Transformed in the same way that Corona was Strain now naturally generates massive amounts of radiation, so much that he stays in isolation in a radiation-containing mansion. There is no limit to the types of radiation he can generate: thermal radiation, electromagnetic radiation, ionizing radiation (especially deadly against posthumans), and several others. *Samael Samael, his original name unknown, can control his molecular structure in a smaller version of Self-Cellular Manipulation. He has limited control over molecules in his general area, and can completely manipulate molecules of the items he integrates his own molecules into. He can negate a posthuman's abilities, as he showed when Ripcage attempted to disintegrate and Samael integrated his hand into him, holding him in a human form. *Victim Victim is the son of the first posthuman, and lived his entire life inside the Facility until he broke out. He can generate and destroy bone cells, and has honed this ability to a point where he can make a person into a jelly from fifty feet, but this requires unimaginable concentration and usually leaves him in an exhausted state for the next few weeks. *Stonebridge Thirteen years old when the Pathogen started, he was kept isolated and homeschooled until fourteen, until his father brought home dead t-b cells and framed them to show his work. The "dead" technobiological cells awoke when Stonebridge was studying them with a microscope, as his father had said he could, and infected him. His family freaked, attempting to kill him by shooting him multiple times with a shotgun. He escaped, badly wounded, and gradually gained control of his virus under the help of Steven Elham. He is now sixteen and resides on Comprona. *Professor Steven Elham Professor Steven Elham was a leading researcher in the Magus until he analyzed a fragment of Shadow Agent's Noakshu and bonded with the Sim, transforming into a large technobiological creature. *The Black Avenger *Amplifier An electricity manipulating male. *The Supreme Being An inter-planary female with godlike people, the creator of the World Four universe. *Shadow Agent *Crow The brother to Amplifier, he controls magnetism. *Adept A Shadowforth loyalist, Adept has a unique ability to control the functions of biological systems such as cells or organs. *Blood Fist Blood Fist was subject to the Plague, which granted him control and replication of his blood cells. *R-Stuv Nanoprimed with advanced nanites, R-Stuv has fully infected his cellular structure with nanites, giving a technobiological physiology. *Splicer A superhuman who has a wildly enhanced bioelectrogenesis function, but his power is limited to touch, as he proves by powering his own twin railguns. *Corona Doused in nuclear radiation when the nuclear power plant leaked during the Shadow Agent conflict, Corona amassed the ability to quite literally transform himself into a star, able to project intense heat, light, and small gravity fields. *Ripcage *FaulTance After digesting a chemical mixture on accident, Mikael Vanera changed into a mass of malleable quasisolid biometal. *The Dreath After Steven Elham bonded with the Sim, he mutated into an eight-foot tall technobiological creature with immense power. *MavericK A posthuman with slight control over his cellular structure (limited to small feats), he is a mercenary, clothed in a white trenchcoat with the front collar pulled up to his nose. His main ability is *Neo Kai-Myro Neo Kai-Myro is a black-haired boy with a tight, grey mask covering the bottom of his face up to his eyes. He was enhanced by Shadowforth with t-b stem cells that allows him to control matter on a sub-cellular level and generate cells. *Terrorist YXE1 Part of The Facility's YXE program, Terrorist YXE1 has an unstable teleportation device melded into his chest that activates according to his emotions, teleporting him uncontrollably and randomly along a plane. He has three fingers, each of with ends in a flat, rectangular blade. *Terrorist YXE5 Also part of The Facility's YXE program, Terrorist YXE5 is a perfected version of Terrorist YXE1, his teleportation device stable. His hands contain five regular fingers, except for the fact that he can unsheath five flat, rectangular blades. *The Archman Created by Shadowforth, The Archman has a flat face made completely of bone shaped into a human head, despite the flattness. He possesses a stunning amount of stem cells, allowing him to regenerate. The amount is much more than can be overdone with Cellular Manipulation, as proven during the Shadowforth conflict with One One X, whereas Ripcage failed to damage his cell structure. Otherwise, he possesses limited Self-Cellular Manipulation. *Taylor Ramler/The Inninger Taylor can absorb cells from other biological factors to regenerate or manipulate, but she is limited to manipulating cells under her control. *Mikaela Ramler/The Decadence (French for decay) The twin to Taylor Ramler, Mikaela can cause intense decomposition. Alternate Universes *None added yet. List of Teams/Groups *NTTA (National Technobiological Threat Agency) The NTTA was formed after the emergence of more and more superhumans, and acts as a representation of them to the public and on a political scale. *One One X (Roster not Official or Complete) **Victim **Stonebridge **Ripcage **Neo Kai-Myro **Terrorist YXE1; part-time. **FaulTance **Taylor Ramler **Mikaela Ramler Locations of World Four *Comprona City A massive, few dozen mile large city held up by Graviton Inducers above the Pacific Ocean. It is the home to the One One X group and holds over three million other residents. *Agro City A fairly large city laying on the coast of California, the closest city to Comprona. It was home to many posthumans before it was destroyed by Professor Steven Elham's awakening of the Skrell. *The Facility An underground superhuman-creation-and-experimentation facility run by the government, some posthumans and superhumans originated from it. *The Warship An intermediary Graviton Inducer-using craft that acts as a ferry between Comprona and the mainland. Weapons of World Four *The Bone Handle The choice weapon of Shadow Agent, The Bone Handle is shaped like a regular sword, except the handle and blade are bone and littered with runes. The crossguard is in a V-shape rather than flat. *Induced Mutation Usually blades housed in various parts of a creature's bodies, Induced Mutations are deadly weapons, the blades sharp enough to cut through metal at a moment's notice. *Neoplasia Inducer An NTTA weapon for posthumans that destroys the target's cells. List of Superhuman Abilities In World Four *Technobiological Morphism Technobiological cells (shortened to t-b cells) were discovered on the moon and used as stem cells. The only problem was that anyone using the cells for more than thirty hours mutated into technobiological monsters, usually without control over their state. It was later revealed that the t-b cells originated from the Magus, a race of creatures of technological cells rather than organic ones. *Self-Cellular Manipulation This ability is most notably used by Ripcage, the leading member of One One X. This allows the user to have complete control of their cellular structure, able to disintegrate and reform at will, enhance strength or other physical attributes, and even limited regeneration. The user can also morph groups of cells for acrobatic feats or dodging (e.g. moving cells through an open window other an incoming car). *Noakshu The Noakshu is an armor mainly used by Shadow Agent, although it has been used by others. It is a mass of incredibly strong cells that surrounds the user, preventing damage from reaching them. Shadow Agent has stood up to pistols, machine-guns, and even a car smashing into him without being seriously injured. Slowly, each Noakshu cell burns out, and the user must absorb more from an alotted amount, killing whatever being or thing possesses those cells. Shadow Agent once utterly destroyed a small town by absorbing all cells in it, leaving the earth devoid of grass, trees, even people. *Decomposition Inducement The ability to cause decomposition, decaying or corroding the cells to destroy the structure. *Rebirth Virus A cellular nucleus substitute created by Ripcage, it reforms the cells to destroy each other, distance themselves from each other, or shape-shift the cell structure. *Cellular Disintegration The ability to rip cells apart or cancel out the desmosomes (cellular bonding/adhesion) or adhesion proteins. *Biological Disruption The ability to cause disfunction within biological systems, such as stopping a heart. Most notably used by Adept. Glossary *T-b cells: short for technobiological cells. *The Magus: the alien species that use t-b cells in replacement of organic cells. *The Skrell: the largest Magus recovered from the moon. It was believed this creature was caught in a meteor storm and smashed into the moon, since they discovered it in a crater. It was this Magus that destroyed Argo City, and was recordedly as large as skyscrapers. *The Sim: the first Magus recovered from the moon. He is small, approximately a foot large, and uses tendrils of t-b cells in replace of limbs. *The Plague: a pathogen that mutates a person's connection with their cells, it originated as an aerosol from a large meteorite that landed on Earth. *Posthuman: another term for superhuman, usually limited to those with cellular abilities. *Transhuman: a term for superhumans whose powers are based on machines, nanites, or technology. *Superhuman: a term for those possessing superhuman abilities. *Shadow Alpha: a Facility term for deadly experiments that can kill the subject or have other similar effects. *The Pathogen: a term for the technobiological virus. Category:Heroes Category:Villians